The Birth of Saiyanman 2
by cerberus1
Summary: basically my viewpoint on how Videl became GS2


Just so you know I don't own dbz or the characters, of course I wouldn't   
mind owning that cute sweet adorable Son Gohan oh well I guess I will have   
to contend with contorting his life to my whims.  
Oh just so you know I'm not a writer so be kind, I just thought there wasn't   
enough fanfics about the kawaii couple Gohan and Videl out there. So read   
on and enjoy.  
  
RIIIINGGGG "JUST A MINUTE" RIIINNGGG "AHHH RING ONE MORE TIME   
PLEASE." Videl was expecting this call from Gohan as she ran through her   
mansion with a white towel around her. "Figures he calls when I'm taking my   
shower". She said while smiling. RIIIINNGGG. Damn Videl thought as she   
took a swift dive for the phone on her bedstand. She grabbed at the   
receiver as she abruptly bounced off her bed to the floor.  
"Videl? Videl are you okay? I heard a crash are you hurt? Came the   
concerned voice of Gohan on the other end.  
"No I'm fine I fell off my bed, you kind of caught me in a rush from shower"  
Gohan got a quick mental image of Videl in a towel on her bed. But quickly   
shook it away, Gohan you perv you starting to think like master Roshi.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Videl.  
"Well why don't you come over I have a surprise for you."  
"Really what?''  
"I'm not telling you until you come over. He teased. Videl knew every   
single way to push the young demi-saiyans buttons but Gohan knew only one   
way to push hers and that was her impatience.  
"Fine meet me halfway"she said  
"hai' he agreed as he hung up.  
Gohan held the gift for her in his hand, a watch that resembled his own   
except that hers was still connected to the chief of police. She always   
wanted to be the partner of saiyanman, he thought. He hated the idea at   
first because he loved her and didn't want to see her hurt (although Videl doesn't know yet) but at least he   
could watch over her now. He walked towards the kitchen where bulma and   
chichi were talking.  
"Hiya Gohan so did she like the gift?" Asked Bulma.  
"I didn't tell her about it yet but she's coming over soon, by the way   
thanks for making it for her.''  
"Nah don't mention it .She winked. I can see she means a lot to you "  
Gohan blushed.  
"So Gohan what's going to be her name? You know a altergo." Said chichi.  
"I don't know maybe Saiyagirl no, saiyanwomen no, Saiyachick no she'll kill   
me for that."  
"How about Saiyanman 2." Bulma joked.  
"Hey yeah! That's perfect." Said the excited teen "well I better go meet   
her thanks Bulma''  
Hey I was just kidding yelled Bulma, but it was too late Gohan flew out the   
door to meet his future partner.  
"I really have to learn how to shut up around that boy when picking names,   
said Bulma as a sweatdrop formed.  
"Yeah especially when their choosing their kid name or else he might be name   
it something stupid like Bread." Chi Chi said while laughing.  
Author note sorry a lot of inside jokes here, if you a major G/V fan you   
would find this funny. Maybe.  
Gohan flew happily towards the 500 kilometers mark between their homes to   
wait for Videl. He admired how she always insisted to train whenever she   
could. She certainly was a faster flyer than before but his saiyan side   
allowed him to be quicker than any human. So he usually just waited in   
midair dreaming about videl's blue eyes and compared their blueness to the   
many lakes below.  
Gohan's knocked out of daydream mode when he felt Videl ki a mile or so   
away. He grinned and waited for her to catch up.  
"Hi Gohan she greeted him as she neared.  
"Hi Videl need a lift he asked as he scooped her up in his arms to carry her   
the last of the way.  
"hai'' she agreed. Videl once told him that she used up to much energy   
flying the entire way so Gohan would carry her. (Ooooh) she just loved the   
way his strong arms enveloped her entire tiny form. And the way his ki   
warmed every inch of her. It was such a wonderfully safe feeling.  
Gohan absentmindedly stared at her, the way her short hair framed her face   
and played shadows against her ivory skin.  
"Gohan we're coming up to your house" videl said interrupting his thoughts.  
"What?" Gohan looked down to see he was in fact near mount pouzu. ''Oh heh   
ooops."  
"What were you thinking about? She asked.  
"Nothing" he lied as the touched down at the sons residence.  
"Mom we're here" Gohan called while opening the door.  
"Oh hi you two"called ChiChi from her position at the stove.  
Goten's head peeked up from behind the couch. "Videl sans here yay"  
He ran toward the two and flashed the famous sons grin. "Are you going to   
give her the surprise now, I want to see what it looks like."  
"Goten shhhhh." Gohan hissed a little annoyed.  
"To see what, what looks like? Videl asked questionably.  
"I'll get it I might as well before Goten blurts it out." Gohan said while   
turning towards the kitchen to retrieve the watch. When he returned he   
handed it to Videl. "Put it on and press the little red button."  
"Is this what I think it is? She asked as she replaced her old one with the   
new one.  
"Yup. Bulma made it, this way I can make sure you don't get hurt while on   
patrol"  
Videl smiled at him and pressed the button on the watch. Simultaneously a   
glowing screen of light covered her body, when it finished it showed Videl   
wearing a black suit, with a green robe over it. Plus she wore saiyan   
gloves, boots and an orange helmet.  
"WOW you look so cool Videl," exclaimed Goten smiling.  
"You think so Videl studied herself smiling, she wasn't as sure, well at   
least this way she could hang around Gohan more.  
"Yeah definitely, and today marks the birth of the Great Saiyanman 2." He   
said happily.  
"The Great Saiyanman 2?!?" she inwardly grimaced at the silly name. She   
looked at Gohan's enthusiastic face and saw he wasn't kidding. She didn't   
want to hurt his feelings so she agreed.  
"Yeah together the Great Saiya-team shall banish evil of Satan City." She   
declared.  
"Good I'm glad you like it, we can think of a new motto and everything.''   
Said Gohan.  
"Yeah and new moves too''  
"What's wrong with the ones I made up already?"  
"Nothing it's just I won't be caught dead doing them myself, there kind of   
ugly"  
"They are? No they're not, really?  
"I know we both can think of something better" she said while smiling at   
him.  
"Yeah''  
  
Okay that's my idea of how Videl became the Great saiyanman 2 with a little   
fluff about it. Maybe stupid but I'm a sucker for a romance. Hope you   
liked it.  
  
  



End file.
